


Salt or Sugar

by The_Katanna_Twins



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Katanna_Twins/pseuds/The_Katanna_Twins
Summary: Sometimes appearances can be deceiving. Things aren't always what they look like. This is a lesson Kagome is reminded of.Fourth in my 100 Prompts Challenge: Salt
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Charlie Weasley
Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560610
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Salt or Sugar

Salt or Sugar

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One-Shot

Kagome smiled brightly as the sight of the Romainian Dragon Reserve finally came into view after the long trip from Japan. These surroundings had become increasingly familiar to her over time and it has become one she loved to see. She had been visiting to make inspections for a few years now after Sesshomaru had put her in charge of the running and upkeep of several reserves and sanctuaries, but it was only in the last two years that the number of her visits had increased to a two or sometimes three times a month. Most all of those had been more personal in nature, and she could only feel thankful that Sesshomaru let her borrow Ah-Uh for the long flight each time as the dragon was able to get his exercise that way.

So much of her life had changed after being returned to her own era after the Shikon Jewel had been completed. The jewel had vanished, and she had been left in her own time as the well had been sealed without the Shikon to power it's magic. Her heart had been torn apart and for a while, she had thought she would never recover. That was until she had run into Sesshomaru one day on the busy streets of Tokyo.

Oddly enough, it had been the demon who had taken her in and helped to heal the old wounds on her soul though the ones on her heart had still left scars. It had been Sesshomaru who had answered all of her questions about what had happened with her old friends. It was because of him that she had found out that Sango and Miroku had lived a long and happy life together. That she had been reconnected with Shippo, who was now an adult and mated to a vixen who made him very happy. That Inuyasha had found a new love in a human woman and had a child before being killed in battle almost a hundred years before Kagome had been born.

It was with Sesshomaru's help that Kagome had pulled her life together. He had also been the one to tell her about the magical world that had been hidden from the normal people, and that as a powerful priestess she was also a part of that world. Many years ago now, Kagome had been taken into Sesshomaru's small pack and had accepted many responsibilities that he had entrusted her with as a member of that pack. Many of the reservations for dragons and other magical creatures around the world were either owned or funded by the Demon Lord. The Dragon Reserve here in Romania was one of those that Sesshomaru owned the land for as well as funded their operations.

It was there that she had met a man who she had come to love.

"Thank you, Ah-Un. Get some rest now." Kagome said as she gently rubbed the two heads of the old dragon in appreciation once they had landed.

"Kagome! Good afternoon!" A man's deep voice greeted her and Kagome turned to see that it was one of the magizoologists who visited this site often.

"Rolf! It's good to see you. How are you today? Is the dracolisk doing better?" Kagome asked as she remembered the sick dracolisk that the man had rescued from an illegal trafficking ring, and had asked for her help with as a healer the last time she had seen him.

Rolf Scamander was a well-known magizoologist in the wizarding world. His father, Newton Scamander, was known to every community around the world for his eccentric love and knowledge of all magical creatures and beasts. Rolf had found his calling very early in life, and followed his father's footsteps. Kagome had to smile every time she remembered the many creatures the man had shown her in the wizarding space of his suitcase. Something he had received from his father as well. The first time she had met him was when he was bringing a rescued Antipodean Opaleye to the reserve.

He had come to be a good friend since then.

"Oh, yes. Very well since you healed her. She's almost ready to be released after her trauma. I'm just looking for a reserve that would be willing to take her and was going to inquire with you. Hello, Ah-Un. You're looking well." He replied before his attention was quickly diverted.

"I may have one for you. Let me check my books and I'll let you know." Kagome said as she thought about the many reserves in different countries, and which one would be the most well equipped to take her.

"I was hoping you would. Actually, I was wondering if the reserve in Venezuala would have to space." Rolf replied as he ran his hands over Ah-Un and checked his general health; something Kagome knew wasn't needed as Sesshomaru would never stand for anything else.

"Venezuela would be the best suited to take on a dracolisk of her breed. Their dracolisk herd is also smaller than the one in Brazil. She might have an easier time finding a place there. I'll look into it and owl you. I'm just visiting today so I don't have to information on hand, and I would need to let them know of an impending arrival." Kagome replied as she glanced around the worker's recreation area.

A few people were around, but it looked like they were finished up work for the day as evening was fast approaching. It had been almost three weeks since she had been here as Sesshomaru had her so loaded with work that she hadn't been able to get away as he had done more and more often in the last several months. It hadn't been so bad during the start of her relationship, but after two years she found herself wanting to spend more time with her boyfriend then she was able to. Sesshomaru seemed determined not to acknowledge her relationship until he formally met the man as dictated by pack law. 

The problem was that her boyfriend rarely got the time off, and when he did he always went home to England to visit his family. She had not been able to match up their free days as something always came up with Sesshomaru and the pack. Their time together was limited as it was and Kagome could feel the strain Sesshomaru's interference was starting to put on their relationship. She had come today on a surprise visit to try to work things out after their last argument where nothing had been resolved.

"Visiting Charlie today, then? I do believe he finished up for the day. I saw him heading toward his cabin a while ago." Rolf told her with a wry smile as she looked around as if trying to catch sight of the fiery red hair.

"Thank you, Rolf. I need to talk to Charlie, but I will get back to you about arrangments for the dracolisk within the week." Kagome replied before turning to make her way toward her boyfriend's cabin while Rolf turned his attention fully onto Ah-Un.

It didn't take Kagome long to walk the familiar path. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered other times she had done so. They were both highly driven people and dedicated to their work. He was devoted to his work with dragons, and she had found a passion for maintaining the reserves and sanctuaries for magical creatures as a part of the pack's interests.

They understood one another well, and she had thought that the time when they were separated by their work and responsibilities wouldn't matter as much. Yet, she found herself craving more time with him. It was something she knew would be hard to manage given the current state of things. Neither had been able to get away from work and each time Kagome had been forced to cancel on meeting Charlie's family was starting to take a toll on their relationship. It was difficult as well when Charlie would not be able to meet her pack nor her family until he had presented himself before Sesshomaru with the intention to marry, or mate as demons called it, as pack law demanded since Sesshomaru was her pack's alpha.

Kagome wanted to move forward with their relationship. She wanted Charlie to have Sesshomaru's acknowledgment. She wanted to meet Charlie's family. He had told her so many stories about them. She loved Charlie, and she wanted to work things out after the argument they had the last time she had visited him. The problem was the price that she knew he would have to pay in marrying her. It was knowing that the price was so steep that made Kagome hesitant. Charlie was from such a big and loving family that she would feel guilty for pushing the topic.

"Charlie!" Kagome called when she reached the cabin and opened the door with a smile.

That smile froze stiffly on her face before dropping in horrified shock at the sight that met her on the other side of the door. Blue eyes widened in surprise as the red-hed turned to look at her. Her heart dropped as her gaze shifted to the curly-haired brunette he was holding. The other woman stepped away first with a look of concern on her face that didn't register with Kagome as she turned around and fled.

"Kagome!" Charlie's voice called out to her, but she ignored it as she ran back up the path.

'I knew it. I knew it, but I had hoped...' The thought repeated in her mind as she ignored the sound of heavy-booted footfalls that followed her.

"Wait, Kagome! I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't that!" Charlie shouted, just as she caught sight of Ah-Un, and his arms caught her.

"Let me go! Let me go, Charlie..." Kagome demanded as her breath hitched with a sob and she struggled to free herself.

It was pointless though, and she knew it. After years of working with dragons, Charlie was anything but weak be it physically or magically. His arms wrapped around her like steel bands as he pulled her against him. The strength in those arms that had been a comfort to her was now turned against her. The feeling of betrayal swelled in her chest as a sob caught it her through when her back was held against his chest and he leaned down to keep a better grip on her. His lips slid against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver of pleasure, even as her heart felt like it was breaking.

"Let me go, Charlie! I'm leaving. Please don't make this harder." Kagome demanded as she struggled uselessly as she felt the dam start to break, and knew if she didn't get out of there soon that she would cry in front of him and anyone else in view.

"No! Kagome, listen to me. It's not what you're thinking. I would never, never, do that to you! Please calm down and let me explain. I promise you." Charlie's tone was soft even while his voice was gruff from running after her as he spoke into her ear.

Kagome's breath hitched again as her body trembled. Her emotions were chaotic and conflicted as every instinct in her screamed in refection, but she tried to breathe as her mind swam. She knew she needed to calm down. Really, she wanted to get away to get her thoughts in order. Hurt swamped her, but so did fear. She pushed the emotions back as she slowed her breathing knowing that Charlie was intent on not letting her leave.

Tears misted her eyes, but she held them back as she breathed deeply. Charlie turned her slowly in his arms until he held her tightly, facing him, with her head cradled against his shoulder. He murmured softly as she let his offer of comfort soothe the edges of her agitation.

"Kagome, it really isn't what it looked like. I swear that to you. That woman is Hermione. My brother's wife. Please, calm down." Charlie murmured into her ear and swayed gently as she tucked her arms between them.

"Wait. So she's your sister-in-law?" Kagome's voice came out muffled after a few moments as she spoke into his shoulder.

"Yes. Can we go back to my cabin? We can talk there." He asked and felt her peek up from his shoulder to see they were being watched by a few of the other workers.

Her fingers grasped his shirt just over his ribs as she took a deep breath. Nodding, she steeled herself as she stepped away. Charlie didn't let her get too far from him as he kept one arm wrapped snuggly around her waist and led her back to the privacy of his cabin. He paused once they had reached to door.

"Come on. I'll introduce you. We can talk after. She was just getting ready to leave when you got here." Charlie told her before opening the door and pulling her gently inside.

"Is everything alright?" A soft feminine voice asked as they entered, and Kagome looked up to see the curly-haired woman stand up from the sofa.

Kagome paused to look at the woman and almost felt like smacking herself. She should have recognized her. Charlie had shown her pictures of his family in an effort for her to not be too overwhelmed with remembering all of there names and faces once she met them. She felt a little foolish as she remembered that Hermione was the wife of Ron, Charlie's youngest brother. She was also considered a hero for her actions during the last wizarding war in Britain though that didn't faze Kagome much. She had both seen and fought in battlefields and war zones herself in the past.

It was something she could sympathize with all too well.

"It's fine. Hermione, I want you to meet Kagome Higurashi, my girlfriend. Kagome, this is Ron's wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley." Charlie introduced them as he ushered Kagome inside and closed the door behind them.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kagome. Charlie's been telling the whole family about you for a while now. We're sorry you haven't been able to make it over to Britain to visit with him. He tells us you're a very busy woman." Hermione's smile was soft and bright as she came over the shake Kagome's hand.

"Yes, my alpha can be a bit of a slave-driver. It's nice to finally get to meet someone from Charlie's family." Kagome replied with some humor and a small smile of her own as she shifted in some embarrassment of her emotion-driven actions a little while ago.

Hermione was, indeed, a very beautiful woman. It was no surprise that Kagome's mind had jumped to the wrong conclusion upon seeing Charlie hugging her. Though it was only now that Kagome was taking the time to really look that she could see the small swell of her abdomen. Charlie had told her that he was due to have another niece or nephew though he came from such a big family that she could never be sure of who was having a baby when she had never really met any of them.

"Alpha?" Hermione's tone was a bit startled at the phrase.

"Yes. I don't know how much wizard's know about demons, but I know they are considered beings. To be considered pack means being a member of their family unit. Sesshomaru is a dog demon as well as one of the Four Lords, and I am a member of his pack. That makes him my alpha. I am in charge of many reserves and sanctuaries for magical creatures around the world because I am entrusted with the responsibility by my alpha as they are either owned or funded by him." Kagome explained briefly before relaxing as Hermione's expression shifted to one of understanding.

"I see. So he's like your brother then? Would that make Charlie a part of his pack as well?" Hermione asked inquisitively and Kagome heard Charlie chuckle in amusement before he spoke.

"Hermione loves to learn new things." He said before guiding both women over to the sofa and having them all sit down.

"Um... Not really. To be pack means to be family, but not in the way that humans traditionally think of a family unit. Charlie would not be considered pack unless we were married, or mated, as the demons call it. Right now our relationship isn't even acknowledged by my alpha. Charlie would have to present himself before the alpha of my pack to ask my hand as a suitor. He can't even meet anyone from either my pack or family without Sesshomaru's approval sand supervision the first time." Kagome replied only to see a crease in Hermione's brow as her lips pressed together in a frown.

"That's archaic!" She protested and Kagome stiffened as she shifted uneasily.

Kagome knew that it would seem so to a human woman of modern times, and before she had turned fifteen she would have agreed with her. She had spent time in the past, however, and knew demons held to old traditions. Kagome was a human woman, but she had accepted her place in Sesshomaru's pack when he had found her in this time. Her Alpha allowed her leeway in these modern times, but in the end, she had to follow pack law. She had paid the price of a part of her humanity in return for having the support of her pack.

"It might seem that way, but it is pack law. I must follow it. My alpha makes concessions where he can, but he can not go against his instincts in everything. He is a good alpha and protective of those in our pack. Sesshomaru is not a human, and I understand that more than any other human save two. I am human, but with my body flows some of my alpha's blood given through ancient rites. It is that blood that forms the connection to my pack and prolongs my life. My mate, or husband, would share that." Kagome explained in the best way she could for Hermione's human understanding.

"Prolongs your life?" Hermione asked as her eyes widened and shifted between Charlie and Kagome.

"Demons have very long lifespans. When a human is brought into a demon's family they share in that to provide an optimal contribution. Human lifespans are far too short in comparison to that of a demon. A human life is little more than a blink of an eye to a powerful demon. Rin is also a human member of the pack, and at over five hundred years old, she still looks like a young woman. We are both human, but because we willingly accepted being taken into Sesshomaru's pack we must follow pack laws. We entered the pack knowing this even as we sacrificed a part of our humanity. If I were to marry it would only be with my alpha's approval as to share my lifespan with my husband he would have to perform the rite to share his blood for him to become pack as well. Do you understand?" Kagome asked softly as Hermione looked at Charlie.

"You already knew about this?" She asked and Charlie nodded before he responded.

"Kagome told me about it a little while after we started dating. In demon society, a pack works together as a unit for the betterment of the pack as a whole. They share everything from property, homes, and the food on their table. The only thing they don't share are their mates. Even the children are raised within the pack. Kagome says the reservations and sanctuaries she manages belong to her alpha, but what she really means is that they belong to her pack. It took me a while, but I understand. A human's lifespan is altered with demonic blood to prolong their life so they have centuries rather than just decades to contribute to the pack." Charlie replied as he grasped Kagome's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Pack demons are born with the instincts to care for their pack. Humans do not have that instinct, but the demonic blood my alpha shared with me altered my instinctual understanding from that of a human to that of a demon. I still have human comprehension, but my instincts dominate. Do you see why my alpha would have to approve of my marriage?" Kagome asked and watched as Hermione released a slow breath.

"He would have to share his blood to extend their lifespan to match yours. He would also want to make sure it would be a match with someone who could contribute to the pack as a whole." Hermione replied and Kagome could see that she had a keen mind was starting to understand what she was being told even if she didn't understand everything.

"Yes. There is also a hierarchy within the pack. Sesshomaru has never mated, and his brother who was first in line was killed some years ago. Our pack has only three others, and all are females. There's Rin who is not married and is lie me, but where I am a priestess with my own power, she was a normal human before the rite. Then there is Inuyasha's human wife who had one daughter with him. Inuyasha was only half-demon and so his daughter is even more human than she is demon. As I am a priestess my power can be used for the pack's protection. As the strongest female in the pack, I am the alpha female until Sesshomaru finds a mate of his own." Kagome explained before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"As alpha female, my husband would become alpha if Sesshomaru were ever to be killed before having an heir. A female alpha only takes over a pack if there are no males with the power to lead and protect the pack. My husband would have to be powerful enough to take care of the pack if anything were to happen to Sesshomaru. I don't think a time would ever come when such will happen, but it is a matter of instinct as well as pack laws. Pack law would govern the life of my husband just as it does mine." 

"So if you were to marry Charlie then he would become the beta and next in line to the alpha withing the hierarchy until Sesshomaru has an heir?" Hermione clarified before continuing when Kagome nodded.

"He would also live a lot longer and have to watch as the rest of our family died... How is that fair to him?" She asked as the thought started making her upset only to pause at the look of sadness on Kagome's face that told her she had potentially hit a sore subject.

"It's not. I am fifty-three years old, Hermione. My mother is over seventy, my little brother is forty-six, and yet I look like I could be his daughter. I made a choice with their blessings over thirty years ago, and I will grieve when they are gone just as I have grieved for my grandfather. I gave up a part of my humanity. That I had the understanding and blessings of my family does not make it any easier, but even so, I would not trade my life with my pack for a human life. The things you want in life rarely come without a price to pay." Kagome replied as she leaned into the comfort Charlie was offering as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

This was a discussion she and Charlie had already spoken of a few times. She loved him, but she knew how much his family meant to him. Kagome had already told him that if he never wanted to marry her then she would understand. It would break her heart to watch him growing older and eventually lose him, but she would treasure the time she had with him. It pained her that he would have to make that decision in the end, but she had made her choice long ago, and there was no undoing what she had done.

"Charlie?" Hermione looked at the man a little unsurely and Kagome felt him shake his head.

"I already know Hermione." Was all he said and Hermione gave a small huff in response as she moved to stand up; and Kagome looked up at her in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Well, I'll leave so you two can talk. Ron should be home soon, anyway. I'll let Molly and Arthur know you'll be sending an owl soon. It was nice meeting you, Kagome." Hermione said shortly before turning to the fireplace and flooing away.

Kagome sat up with a look of alarmed confusion as she stared at the fireplace before turning to look at Charlie. He smiled softly to her in reassurance.

"Don't worry about it. She just has a lot to think about. She'll do her own research and then she can help us when you meet my family. It'll be fine. We do need to talk, however." Charlie said as he shifted them so they were facing each other on the couch before taking her hand in his own larger calloused one.

"Yes. I believe we do." Kagome replied with a sad smile as she got comfortable.

"Kagome... About earlier when you ran out." Charlie started and Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I don't know what I was thinking. No, I do, and I shouldn't have. I know you're not like that. You would tell me we are over before rather than cheat on me." Kagome bit her lip as her shoulders sagged at how easily she had believed the worst of him.

"Kagome, you've told me about your past. I do understand. You were hurt by the last guy you loved. He hurt you over and over again, but you still kept giving him chances. You have a gentle heart with such a capacity for love and forgiveness, but his actions still left you with insecurities. I know that there will be some things that you will react to without even meaning to. What I want you to know is that I would never even think about doing what he did, Kagome." Charlie clasped her hands in his reassuringly and Kagome's smile held some bitterness.

"I know. I do, Charlie. I just... We argued the last time we were together, and we don't get much time to be with each other as we would like. You were right. Sesshomaru is intentionally keeping me busy with pack duties and work. I spoke to him about it. It's his instincts. It's been two years, and you haven't presented yourself to him to make your suit. He's pressing his claim as my pack alpha because his beast is unsettled. Demon courtships rarely last more than a year before mating." Kagome explained knowing Charlie would understand what she meant.

She had educated him about demons, packs, pack laws, instincts, and decorum knowing that if she were to stay with him then he would need to know in order to understand. The differences between human and demon society was a stark contrast. Kagome had known from the very beginning that their relationship wouldn't be an easy one, and it would have just made things harder in the long run if Charlie didn't know and understand those differences as she did.

"I came today because I wanted to talk to you about it. My mind jumped to conclusions when I saw you hugging a woman I don't know. Some of it might have been the instincts from the demon blood in my body as well. I took it as you rejecting me. My running away wasn't rational, and I know that. Inuyasha did hurt me in the past, but I swore that I wouldn't let that affect our relationship." Kagome said with a huff of irritation at herself.

"I'm sorry too. I always forget that while you are human you still have the instincts of a dog demon. I wasn't thinking about your reaction being part of that. The truth is, Hermione was here to offer a woman's advice. I asked her because she's the smartest witch I know." Charlie said with a chuckle as Kagome's expression shifted to curiosity.

"You needed advice?" Kagome asked as Charlie shifted to pull her against him until he was able to hold her close as she straddled his lap.

"Yeah. I've just been reminded you're not a typical human woman though." Charlie said only to laugh when she pouted a bit.

"Oh? What did you need advice for?" Kagome asked curiously as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady her balance on his lap.

"For two things, really. I've decided I'm going to take some time off. I want you to meet my family. I was asking for Hermione's advice on the best way to introduce you as my mother can be a bit... overbearing." Charlie admitted and Kagome smiled at the thought of them making time for her to finally meet his family.

" For how long, and when did you want to do so? I know you don't want to be away from the dragons for very long. I'll have to talk to Sesshomaru to get the time." Kagome said only for her eyes to widen at the mischievous smile that played across his lips as his hands slowly glided down her body to come to rest on her hips.

"Actually, I was thinking that I would talk to him myself this time." Charlie replied and Kagome paused at the implication of that statement.

"You mean- Eep!" Kagome squealed a bit in surprise as Charlie moved suddenly and her back met the sofa as his muscled arms encased her on both sides.

She froze, however, when his lips rested at a certain spot on her neck. Her instincts flared as the demonic blood in her veins heated. Charlie knew what that spot signified to someone with demon blood. She had made sure of it so he would avoid the area during their love-making. It was a spot only for mates, and while her human mind didn't care, her demonic instincts would protest anyone but the one bound to her to touch her there.

"I would like to marry you, to be your husband and mate, if you would have me." Charlie's voice was strong and steady as he spoke with no hesitation at all.

"Are you sure about this, Charlie? You know what it would mean. For you as well as your family. You can't have any doubts if you meet Sesshomaru. You'll need to earn his approval. I don't know how long that would take, and you wouldn't be able to return to your dragons until you have his blessing. We couldn't be together anymore if you left before. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it." Kagome spoke with trepidation as her arms slid from his shoulders until her hands came to cradle both sides of his jaw and raise his face until their eyes met.

What she found in those blue eyes left her breathless as he spoke.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Kagome. You are the one I want more than anything else. The dragons will be here, and there are other reservations. Marry me." There was not a hint of doubt in his voice, and Kagome felt like she was drowning in many different emotions as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Charlie. Yes." Tears fell from the corners of her eyes to slide down into long ebony hair and catch on the edge of her lips.

"Yes?" Charlie asked in what seemed like wonder.

"Yes!" Kagome almost shouted in happiness and elation as she pressed her lips to his and felt his weight press her into the sofa while the taste of salt hit their tongues from her tears.

The day had felt like an emotional rollercoaster, but in the end, it had been worth it for the lesson she had been reminded of. That life held both love as well as pain. Sweet moments, bitter moments, and many that were somewhere in between. Not everything is always as it first appears, and things aren't always what you think you see. 

Even sugar looks like salt.

123456

Well, that's the end of Salt or Sugar. This is my response to the prompt for Salt in my 100 prompts challenge. I was stuck on this for the longest time. Honestly never expected to write a Charlie/Kagome cross, but my husband thought of the pairing and it worked for the idea I had. 

I hope you all like it, and let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


End file.
